Knight in Only Underwear
by FTaddiction
Summary: First two oneshots are being re-written. Series of oneshot that pair  sorta  Gray and Lucy together. Oneshot #1 - Gray and Juvia are chatting, and Lucy goes out on a mission, jealous, and not knowing she forgot her keys. Who's come to save her?


Oneshot 1 - Knight in Only Underwear

Natsu and Erza out on a job, and Juvia is chatting with Gray who doesn't realize she's jealous. So, Lucy decides to take on a job - by herself. She realizes too late that she forgot to bring her keys that morning, and she gets into some trouble… Now who's going to come to save her? Her knight in only underwear, Gray, of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Lucy stared - or glared if you looked at her - at Gray and Juvia sitting at the counter laughing at something Juvia said. If they looked at her, she was pretty sure they would've been scared out of their wits. Mira was looking worriedly at her, probably because she looked like she would explode, and gave her a sympathetic smile before going back to work. Lucy frowned before getting up from her seat and walking over to the job board.

She snatched a paper off the board without looking at it and stomped out the door, muttering something on the lines of "_I'm _NOT _jealous. I'm not!_". Although, it was pretty clear to the guild members she was jealous that Juvia and Gray were spending 'quality time' together.

When her anger subsided, she looked at the piece of paper in her hands and read it through carelessly, her mind elsewhere.

_Easy… Defeat Monster… Village in … Mountains... Help! _were the only words that crossed her mind while she scanned the job paper. Dismissing this job as an easy one, Lucy walked towards the mountains.

**.:.:.:.**

As she looked around her surroundings, she got suspicious about what happened in the place before she came. The place was empty, and most of the homes, which Lucy had guessed were orignally cottages, were destroyed or burned. There was no monster, human, heck, not even a living plant was in sight!

She sighed, walking around the place, looking for a sight of life. She frowned after a while because she didn't see any monster, let alone a human, in sight, even after three laps around the village.

Just after she had the thought that there was no one, nothing there, she a loud roar coming from behind. She screamed and jumped up when she felt a hot wind blow her way. Lucy turned around just to come face-to-face with an unexplainable looking monster.

Her face whitened and she fell to the floor with a soft thump. She quickly reached for her hip, frantically trying to grab her keys. She paled as she found herself patting on her skirt – she had forgotten her keys. Lucy sat there still as a rock, her face blank, when the monster picked up his large hand-like-boulder-thing and started to attack her.

The hand-like-boulder-thing was right in front of her when a familiar voice interrupted it, attacking it with icicles.

"Ice Make Lance!"

Lucy instinctively turned around to see Gray standing behind her with his hand out to help her up. Lucy gratefully took his hand and was pulled off the ground. She was just about to thank him, but the words turned into a jumble of nonsense because the monster roared once again, blending out her words. Gray stood in front of her protectively, in a stance indicating he was going to attack.

**.:.:.:.**

"Please tell me how you found out that I was here?" Lucy had asked Gray as he rolled on the floor groaning as she kicked him in the stomach.

Gray obviously found the monster so weak that he had to go rolling around the floor laughing when Lucy had yelled that she had forgotten her keys because she just forgot them. In which he just had to roll under the monster's foot and conveniently rolling out of the spot just when the foot collided with the ground.

"I asked Mirajane." Gray had said simply, trying to get Lucy's foot off his abused stomach.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you looked like you were in a life or death situation."

"I wasn't. It was a death or death situation."

"Whatever."

"Okay, well, then explain why you came here in your _underwear."_

"That's beca- wait what?"

"Why. In. The. World. Did. You. Come. Here. In. Your. _Underwear_?"

Gray stared at her for a moment before looking downwards.

"SHIT!"

**.:.:.:.:.**

"I WAS wearing clothing when I came to sav- I mean get you, you know. And please get your foot off my abused stom-" Gray let out a cry of pain when Lucy's foot once again collided with his stomach.

**.:.:.:.:.**

"I'm getting the honor of being called 'Knight in Only Underwear', right?"

**Publish Date: **February 22, 2011  
**Latest Edit Date: **May 20, 2011

A/N  
I edited a bit... kinda makes absolutely no sense now...  
I'm going to re-write _Cold_, later because I am a procrastinating lazy person. I feel so... lazy. I don't even know if anyone's reading this stupid pack of nothingness anymore... I feel terribly sorry for not updating... I don't even know if I'm even going to continue this.


End file.
